Keep Breathing
by BeautifulSunsetRoses
Summary: A story about two sisters, Beth and Alex, who travel to Mystic Falls, where the past is sometimes stronger than the future.
1. An Accidental Night

PREFACE

I could hear my mother calling out frantically, "Alexandra Grace, Alexandra Grace!", as I walked through the crowded halls with rooms holding the sick and injured. I was in one of them not to long ago. They were very bare. White walls, tile floors, uncomfortable beds, and no windows to free you. I couldn't bear to see them anymore or hear strange people tell me everything was gonna be all right. Not when my mind was shouting out things of the exact opposite. Not when I was still half in complete shock. Not even when my mother held me under her right arm and told me to let it all out. And especially not when my sister wasn't there anymore to be under the left.

It was Halloween night when me and my sister, Beth, got in an accident. I had always liked Halloween. It was like getting to let your imagination run wild and be a different person for one night a year. That year I was dressed as a black cat. I wore a short short dress, black pumps, kitty ears, a cat tail, and drawn on cat whiskers with dark eye makeup. You see, Beth was little red riding hood with a long red cloak that trailed behind her in a glorious wave and a short red shimmery dress. I was going to be little red riding hood originally, but I really wanted to be a cat. Me and Beth had a fight about it. I ended up winning as always and Beth finally agreed that she shouldn't care what she was. So there we stood in our neighborhood, hunting for good houses. Across the street was the scary walk through run by Mr. Jim. "Hey, Beth, let's go to Mr. Jim's," I told her, pointing to the house decorated with scary figures and props. She thought about it for a moment. "Sure. I could use some scare right now. After all it is Halloween," She said as she winked at me and flashed a bright smile only Beth could produce. As we walked across the street there was a car coming. We would make it past the car before it drove by. We strutted fast across the street, our heeled feet in sync. The big car passed behind us. That's when Beth's cloak got caught under the tire.

When someone close to you dies the first feeling is shock. Then denial. Then realization and more shock. Then you cry at every minute of the funeral. Your pretty sad after that. Everyone expects your going to need sympathy for the rest of your life. The truth is, you get over it. Other people become goth or emo or depressed when someone you love dies. Me? I was the exact opposite. I became the most popular girl in school. Before, it was always Beth who was asked to come with everybody to go out and I was the little sister who was forced to follow along. Now I trade boyfriends like hugs and friends come like bees to a flower. I hear they have a list in the guys room of all of them that I have dated. Of course, the list is pretty long. My three best friends are Melody and Jacqueline and Osaka. Melody has long blond hair that is almost white. Her eyes are the same color as Beth's were; bright blue. Jacqueline has chin length red hair that is sharp and brings out her cheekbones; a feature Beth carried. Osaka isn't Asian at all. Her hair is black and wavy. Beth's hair was wavy too. All these features were just a coincidence though. Obviously.

Life's great, but are there secrets hidden under self-hate?

No.


	2. A Friend Is Someone Who Understands You

Chapter 1

I got out of the Mustang slowly, exaggerating my step out of the vehicle. My long dark brown hair flowed down my back like a chocolate waterfall and my shoes made a soft tap as I stood on the pavement.

I faced Wayside High with a dazzling smile implanted past my full lips. There were my people; laughing, chatting, enjoying life.

Yes, my people. The _happy _people.

That's what I am; I'm happy.

I closed my door softly and turned to walk towards my friends. Jacqueline spotted me across the lot and waved, then tapped Melody on her shoulder and as Mel turned, pointed in my direction. Mel poked Osaka and giggled. Osaka automatically turned and waved.

I smiled a the three of them, making my way over. They met me half way, scurrying over.

"Hey Alex!" Melody smiled excitingly as always, "We were waiting for you! So guess what! We both made the dance team and the lacrosse team _and _the soccer team! Isn't tha-"

I held up a hand to silence her. This meant big news if I was cutting off one of my beloved sisters.

"Ladies, I have news; sad news," I said finally frowning through my happy facade.

"What is it?" Jacqueline asked, frowning herself. Osaka had crease lines now reaching across her flawlessly porcelain forehead. Melody had her excitement suddenly stopped dead in anticipation.

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"I don't want this getting out until announce it myself," I said seriously, glancing around.

"Whatever you say," Osaka said, always loyal, like the other two were as well.

I whispered it one by one in each of their ears quietly. Each gasped as they grasped the news.

"B-b-but you cant!" Melody exclaimed. I shushed her, for her voice was rising to extreme levels. I looked her in the eye.

I figured at least one of the girls would be tricky.

"Calm down. Keep your voice low. And keep this to yourself," I said.

After staring back in my eyes a moment she slowly turned away, exhaling; calm.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class," I said, their eyes still lingering on me.

The four of us walked into the high school. We went through our few first classes as normal. I flirted, chatted, and, of course, got in a little trouble- bypassed trouble as always. I entered the lunch room after Art thinking possibly this day could turn out for the better.

I was wrong.

About halfway through lunch Jacqueline cracked.

"How can you _move_!"

Shoot; cover blown.

All eyes in the general area turned to me. I knew I had a matter of seconds before the entire grade knew, so I shot out of the seat.

Abort! _Abort!_

"Way to go," I hissed at Jacqueline as I strode out of the Cafeteria. The other girls knew better than to follow me.

Except Osaka.

I breezed down the hallway and into the bathroom. I entered loudly and pushed all the stall doors open to make sure I was alone. Osaka walked in.

"What happened back there wa-" She started to say. I stormed at her, looked her in the eye, and said, "Don't scream and don't move a muscle."

I looked away, and lightning fast was at the door, locking it.

I turned back to Osaka, who was frozen as she had been influenced to be. Again in an instant I was there, yanking her neck to the side.

God, I was going to_ enjoy_ this.

My canines extended and sunk into the flesh on her neck, ripping it open. She did not scream either, of course.

I pulled my head back from the bloody girl I was once _friends_ with.

I had to do it though. No matter how much I wanted to stay in this town. I had to leave.

Because Beth said so.


	3. Departure

Chapter 2

I had fled from the school, disposing of Osaka's dead body along the way. I strode quickly down the streets until I finally reached a dark corner. Out of my bag I pulled out my compact. I looked at my beautiful reflection, checking for any lingering traces of blood.

I saw my eyes darken from the rememberance of my meal and snapped the compact shut.

I pressed hard against the brick wall, remebering the previous night.

_As I entered the house my "mother" came in and took my coat. What a nice prop she was. _

_"I'm home!" I shouted, entering the abnormaly large basement. It was a secret second home, underground. I walked into the back bedroom to see an almost naked man strewn across the floor; blood leaked from multiple bite marks on his body. _

_Beth. _

_She sat cross legged on the large victorian bed, hair distrought, clothes twisted. A smile crept across her face as she saw I had arrived. _

_"Beth, what are you doing?" I asked helplessly. She stood up fluently from the bed, a mishevious look in her eyes. _

_"Just occupying my time, Alex," She said, nudging the man with her foot. _

_"Did you have to kill him?" I asked. "At least you could have let him live and just make him forget." We always had this conversation. _

_"Ahhh, sister, but where's the fun in that? It's much easier to dispose." _

_So she thinks. _

_I sighed giving up for the moment, "So, what did you want to tell me earlier?" I was curious about her announcement. For sometimes they were good, sometimes not so good. _

_Now it was Beth who sighed, "We must leave," She said simply. _

_It took me a moment to grasp this. _

_"What! You PROMISED we could stay here," I said angrily, abbashed she would declare such an action. _

_"Face it Alex, your not getting any older. You've known that for what? 319 years?" She raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at me. I remained silent. _

_" The first hundered or so years I could understand a little, but THIS? You should know by now," She said shaking her head dissapointingly at me. _

_I could feel tears rising to the surface of my eyes. I blinked them back quickly before they could show. _

_"I was starting to like it here," I whispered sadly. _

_"The first thing I said to you when we got here," She said, suddenly soft, "was not to get attached." It was true. She said this every place we went. _

_"I know bu-" She held up her hand to quiet me. _

_"YOU haven't been faking you death for the past year and a half Alex. It gets quite lonely holed up down here," Beth said. _

_"You don't stay down here, though. You carelessly go out there," I pointed to the upper floor, indicating the outside world, "and kill inoccent people." _

_"Nobody's innocent," She said, seriously. I glared at her. _

_"You had it easy. All you had to do was mourn for me when I wasn't even really dead and fake a little shock," She pointed out nastily. "I had to pretend to be dead! That took a LOT of effort, Alex, A LOT." _

_"I know, and thank you for that, but- but-" _

_"Yeah, can't think of a reason to stay more endearing than faking your death." She flipped her hair off her face. Her ring glinted off her index finger. I had one just like it, protecting us from dying in the sunlight. _

_My battle was lost. "And where do you plan on going, on the next little adventure of ours?" I asked icily. _

_She smiled, relieved she had won. "Oh, just a little quaint town," She said while twirling a strand of her hair. _

_"Called?" _

_"Mystic Falls."_


	4. Why Ruin The Perfect View?

Chapter 3

It had been a while since I was in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Though I remembered every bit of it.

The town was the same, the shops now antique, but still standing.

I exhaled the large intake of breath I'd been holding. Man, did this place bring back _a lot _of memories.

_"May I take your bags?" Asked a kind woman. She had dark hair in a neat bun and dark skin. She was wearing low class clothing and curtsied as I arrived in a carriage with dark shades draped across the openings in the cart._

_"Yes, thank you," I said politely. She grabbed my bags I had brought all the way from Europe. They contained all I needed for my short stay. Of course she didn't question the weight of my luggage._

_As she had them all out she gestured into the large white building, "This way, Madam Alexandria." The building looked so peaceful. I wished I was human and could live in such a glorious place. There was a large garden with flowers of all different sorts that grew beautifully all around. Automatically I took a step forward, lifting the bottom of my large dress that had lace engulfing my body underneath the heavy material outer layer. _

_I wanted to enjoy this place. I wanted to protect this place._

_Maybe I could report it foul, so the harm would not come here. But, even I knew it could not be stopped._

"So, just like you remember it, right?" Beth asked excitedly as she drove through the town. People were casually walking from place to place along the roadside.

"Sadly it is," I replied. It was silent until we arrived at our house after that.

Our new home was very far off from civilization, as most of our other ones were. It was three stories, extraordinarily large for a home of two, but when you had centuries to live, money just kind of piled up. It was no longer such a prominent thing as it used to be.

This home was beautiful in an old fashioned way, like we were most comfortable with. With its broading Victorian presence it felt as it was when it was modern. My old lives. The familiarity almost made it to easy to be myself.

Beth pulled the Corvet up along the front of the house.

"Get your stuff," She ordered, not bothering to be polite. I got my bags from the trunk obediently. She took her stuff as well, leading the way into our new home.

The grand foyer was like a pool of marble, that shone off shades of white. An intricate design was engraved into the center of the floor. Down the middle of the entrance room was a ginormas staircase leading up to the second level. There were also flowers, everywhere. Oh, how I loved flowers. Of all different kinds they lined the walls, sat in pots and vases, and covered tables. From tulips to gardenias to sunset roses. My quick eyes mustered these facts in a matter of seconds. The foyer alone had made me eager to explore the rest of the house.

"I'm going to go unpack," Beth said. She was gone in the blink of an eye; already upstairs in her room. Unlike her I took my time. I looked in every room of the house, feeling quite happy.

When I felt satisfied with my search I headed back up to my room. It was on the second floor, so that when Beth had her... guests, I wouldn't have to pass by her third story room. My room was large, but most of the space was occupied by the large bed and bookshelf. I didn't fancy over many different objects cluttering a room. On the other hand I did fulfill one request to be inhabited in my space.

A balcony layed out through two double glass doors. Curiously I opened one and stepped out into the nearing night. I was astonished at what I saw. It looked out into the sky above a garden I supposed produced the flowers. The sky was now incasing a beautiful sunset. It reminded me of my room from 1853... I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. _Not now_, i thought. _Why ruin this perfect view?_

********

a/n: Sorry about the short chapters! I'm probably going to end up with a lot of short ones, but I will try to make them longer. If the new chapters come out a little late then its cause I'm being pounded with work :P The flashbacks will start to make more sense later on so please hang with me! I'm trying to see if I should still continue the story so please let me know your opinion. Thanks to the support because I probably wouldn't get very far without it. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon! Read and review ^^


	5. Sisters

Chapter 4

It was early morning when I woke up. I looked at the clock on the wall. 6:29. Beth, I knew, would still be asleep for another five to six hours. Since it was Saturday, school wasn't necessary today. I looked around the room, of course not feeling dazed at all with my vampire senses. I decided I should once again familiarize myself with the town, so I decided to go to a grill I had seen pass by on the way to home.

I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser, already filed with clothes. I had realized I needed to actually keep up with fashion because I learned the hard way that not doing so would not lead me to prosper. I ended up picking out a pair of ripped skinny jeans (with spandex underneath because the days recently were getting quite cold), a tight blue sweater, and boots. Then I pulled my hair out from its ponytail and let it fall loose around my shoulders. I grabbed the door handle eager to go to town, yet a little uncertain. Finally I pushed it open and stepped into the morning light.

_It was France, 1726, I had woken up early in the morning, for Beth had told me she had a surprise. Next to me, Xavier lay, asleep. Images from the previous night flooded to my mind. Kissing, touching... __Mon dieu, that had been amazing. I smiled timidly at the thought of later today. Careful not to wake him, I slid out of bed quickly, using my vampire agility to not disturb the bed. I was proud of myself. I had not drank his blood. I had not bit him... in that way, even though it was very tempting to drain him. I knew I couldn't though, because Xavier was my best friend of the common era. To bad I was to afraid to change him. I sighed, in pleasure and regret. What about when I had to leave?_

_I dressed and quickly flew out the door. I was ready to get this surprise over with and get back to him. I went down the corridor to find Beth around the corner. "Come with me," she said quietly, leading me into the foyer. "What are we doing?" I asked, walking along side her._

_"We have a visitor," She announced as we entered the room. I can't even remember what it looked like, for the familiarity of my past surroundings had faded. Sitting on the couch was a girl, about my age with long brown hair like mine, but wavy. She was wearing a beautiful dress that went with her beautiful features. I knew her. _

_No! It couldn't be! I started to shake._

_"W-what are you doing here!" I asked angrily. Qu'est-ce l'enfer was going on!_

_"I have come to retrieve you girls," She said her voice chiming. This day had suddenly took a turn for the worst. _

_"What do you want with US? We are just girls you were to sloppy to kill in 1692." She started to shake her head._

_"Ah, Alexandria, I have always seen a spark in you two sisters. I had always wanted a sister of my own." She sighed sadly. "You girls fit the parts perfectly."_

_"If you wanted us as sisters, why did you leave after you created us?" I asked._

_" Because I didn't need you yet." She said matter-of-factly. At that point i wanted to rip her throat out. We weren't puppets for her to control or dogs on a leash, we were people... well, sort of._

_"Well, we don't want to be your sisters." I said glaring at her._

_"Are you sure about that? Because your __**sister**__ already agreed to come." She smiled. I turned to Beth. Her look was a reluctant confirmation. "Beth?" I asked, betrayed. Beth averted her gaze, wiping away tears. My gaze hardened._

_"I will not come." I turned to leave._

_"Ah, yes, because of that boy. What's his name? Xavier? Let me tell you, when he finds out what you are, he'll kill you, as well as your sister." She said over my shoulder. I turned around to face her once again. "He would never leave me. He's my best friend," I told her. _

_"For now." She said, flipping her hair. Suddenly, my fangs extended and my eyes turned black. I hissed and lunged myself at her. She just barely moved aside, taken off guard. I landed on my feet and turned towards her. Lightning fast I was over at her trying to grasp her neck, but only finding purchase on a few strands of hair. She growled and grabbed my neck forcing it aside with strength that probably would have broken a human's. She bit down on my neck. When she thought she was deep enough into my neck, she ripped her teeth to the side, causing me to writhe in pain. I tried to do something, anything, to remove her from me, but even my hands could not get her. She threw me to the floor, blood all over her mouth. Beth just stood there, hands over her lips._

_The girl was gone for a short moment and by the time I had blinked, she was back grasping Xavier by his brown hair._

_"NO!" I screamed, but she quickly twisted his neck and I heard a sickening snap. Xavier was dead. I stared in shock. Then suddenly it turned to rage. I ran at her as she knew I would, and she jabbed the letter opener through my chest. I made a choking sound and slid down to the floor on my knees. _

_"You WILL travel in time with me. And you WILL be my sister," She growled at me. _

_Later that night we had to flee France. And I was in servitude of the bitch named Katherine for centuries to come._


	6. My Dark Haired Boy

Chapter 5

I got to the Mystic Falls Grill at inhuman speed. I entered inside to find that most of the crowds had not arrived yet. I pinpointed the bar and made my journey up to it. I sat down on one of the bar stools, compelling the bartender not to ask for my ID. When my drink arrived I started drinking it as I turned and surveyed the place. It was nice, for a grill. At the moment there were only a few business men on their laptops and people strange enough, like me, to wake up so early. My eyes traveled back to the bar and I saw a shock of black hair. I turned to look at the man. Oh. My. F'n. God.

_"Alex, will you come play with me?" The dark haired boy asked. I contemplated for a moment._

_"I'm sure I can work something out." I smiled at him. He laughed and led me outside. He jumped down the steps to the house. _

_"Be careful, Damon! Your father would have my head if you get hurt."_

_"He would never do such a thing to a pretty woman," He said, winking. Such a charmer even at the young age of 14. I smiled because I genuinely enjoyed his company. We stood in the sunlight, as he taught me how to play a game using a ball he had been introduced to at school. He tossed me the ball and I easily caught it. I tossed it back and he took it and started running in the opposite direction._

_"Hey, come back!" I called, laughing. He just turned around, grinning at me, and kept running. I lifted the hem of my dress and at a quick human pace, ran after him, joyous the whole way._

Another past memory came to my mind, later in time.

_"Welcome to Mystic Falls," Damon said to me, Beth, and Katherine. He lifted Katherine's hand, kissing the top of it. A little bit of jealously coursed through me. That was my little boy! It took me a moment to realize he was no longer the pubescent boy who had had a crush on his sitter. Let alone my boy._

_"And what a warm welcome it is," Katherine said, turning on her charm. He smiled shyly, a blush creeping up his cheeks. I personally wanted to rip off her head for playing with him like that. When he finally tore his gaze away from Katherine he glanced at me and Beth. Just passing his eyes over us, not even knowing me. I gritted my teeth. Then he looked back at Katherine with her hungery face._

I was suprised I hadn't dropped my drink. I tried to keep mt face composed as I turned in the other direction, but I could tell I wasn't doing a very good job. I was having quite an episode. At a normal pace, to keep from looking suspicious, I quietly set down my drink and left the grill. He didn't look up from his drink, thankfully. It was for the best he didn't see me, to save un-needed confusion and unwanted memories from occurring. As soon as I was outside I sped off down the street, arriving home in less than a minute.

As soon as I walked through the door, Beth was there, a cup of blood in her hand, in only a robe. I frowned, trying to comprehend the whole situation that had happend just a few minutes earlier.

"Have a good walk?" Beth asked false sweetly. I scoffed. I didn't know what universe those reawakinings were good in.

"Do you remember Damon Salvatore?" I asked her. Now she was the one frowning.

"Katherine's pet?" She asked disgustedly. I smacked her on the arm. She knew my favor of him- before 1864. She yelped. "Owww!" Beth rubbed her arm.

"Did you _know _he was in town?" I raised an questioning eyebrow at her.

"Of course not!" She lied. I could see it in her eyes, not bothering to be hidden. I couldn't be here if Damon was here.

"Then I must leave," I said turning to go upstairs to pack. Beth threw me a disapproving look, one I was usually giving her.

"You have to confront him," She said.

"You know I can't do that!" I yelled- a bit crazily, I might add. I shook my head, avoiding her eyes. I zipped out of the house into the fresh air. I walked around the garden for a while, pondering my options. Explain; avoid; kill? No, I knew I couldn't kill him, but what about the other ones?

"Arggg!" I smacked my forehead. I finally decided to go back into town on a whim. I was walking with my head down, staring at the sidewalk. After a hour or so, I ran smack into a hard surface. I automatically grabbed for it, holding on. I felt arms wrap around me, to help me from falling. I looked up to see who had been in my path and was met by an unwavering face of familiarity.

Stefan Salvatore.

**a/n: I know this story hasn't been updated in a while, but I've been really busy! But I got this chapter done! *lone clap* Anyways, thanks for the reviews! My recent absence aside, the more I get the faster I write! luv ya (: Read and review ^^**


	7. Not A Lady, A Friend

Chapter 6

Confusion passed across his face, then recognition, then more pure confusion. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Conflicting memories were in his head, ones long forgotten, as well as the ones he was supposed to know. Finally he gestured in the direction he was headed, "Come with me."

I followed him down to the old Salvatore Boarding house. He led me inside to the front room. He sat on one of the couches, his head in his hands, trying to comprehend the situation. I sat quietly on the couch across from him, crossing my legs. Stefan raised his head.

"Explain," was all he said. I sighed. Time to confess.

"My name is-"

"Alex Pierce," He said, cutting me off. I glared at him signaling not to do it again. "Sorry, go on."

"Yes, that's my name- as you know me. My real name is Alexandria Courtlington. I come from England, born in 1675." He stared at me a moment, calculating my age. I continued, "Katherine Pierce turned me and my sister, Beth, into vampires out of boredom- so we thought." Stefan definitely remembered Beth, the beauty with white blond hair and striking blue eyes.

"We continued our lives, Beth and I, for a little while until Katherine came for us, declaring us her sisters. I refused and she killed my best friend." I cringed remembering the morning. Stefan reached a hand out as if he was going to comfort me, but he decided otherwise and folded it back on his lap.

"The three of us went on pretending to be sisters, going around the world. Then in 1858 Katherine decided she wanted to create a life in Mystic Falls. She sent me to observe the town," I looked at Stefan, and I could tell he was seeing me through younger boy's eyes, not the ones of 1864.

"I came to the Salvatore house, for your family to take me in while I stayed temporarily, posing as your sitter."

_"Hello, my name is Alex." I smiled kindly at Guiseppe. He smiled back unable to not do so._

_"Well, Alex it's nice to have you here in Mystic Falls." His gentle, yet manly elegance was one of high society._

_"I'm happy to be here," I said truthfully._

_"It's nice to have someone here to look after my boys," He said, rustling Damon and Stefan's hair. They were standing on either side of Guiseppe, fooling around, punching each other in the arm._

_"They are quite a handfull," He said, pulling the two apart. I laughed._

_"Oh, do you think a lady cannot handle two boys?" I asked challengingly, raising one eyebrow. He paused, about to apologize, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. I spoke before he could._

_"Lucky for you I am not just a lady, I am a friend."_

_The two children beamed, and I could tell they would like this to be true in my stay here._


	8. Knowing What Was Forgotten

Chapter 7

"I got to attached," I said, "You both were such good kids, I just found myself loving you two." Stefan was now leaning forward, listening intently, knowing this is where himself and Damon came in. "At first I was just planning to use you to get your father and the supposed 'council'."

_"Happy birthday!" The crowd shouted. It was Damon's 14th birthday, and I had only been living with the Salvatores for about a month. The birthday boy beamed from his seat at the large, glossy, wooden table. We all clapped as the dinner was brought out. I was next to an 11 year old Stefan, who was fiddling with his arm cuffs. The servants set plates of steak and vegetables down in front of each person. Of course, the food did not appetize me, but to keep up with the facade I had to eat the revolting human food. I slowly began cutting the meat._

_"So Johnathan, did you get in the new shipment yesterday?" Asked a women who had introduced herself as Margret. _

_"Oh, yes we did, I suppose I should have remembered to let you know," A man with light wavy brown hair who I presumed was Johnathan Gilbert, said thoughtfully. Margret humphed and turned around to have conversation with another woman._

_I looked around the table to see everyone else was engulfed in conversation. It was time for my plan to proceed. _

_I quietly excused myself from the table and left the room into the dark moonlit porch. Just as I had hoped there was only one person outside. It was a man with blond hair and a pretty face. _

_"Excuse me, sir," I said walking over to him in my ivory colored laced dress, the corset with patterns of ivory crawling up it. He turned towards me. _

_"Yes, madam?" He asked curtly._

_"I was just wondering if I could show you inside, for you look a little lonesome out here, and the party is in there." I held out my hand for him to take, so I may escort him inside. He stared at me a moment, but of course he took my hand in his, and as he did I pulled him close, compelling him not to scream or move a muscle. I brushed him hair off his neck, leaning close to it. _

_"Are you going to kill me?" He asked shakily. _

_"Yes," I whispered. I felt my fangs extend and sink into his skin. I drank and drank until there was not enough left for him to survive, and I backed away and dropped him to the dirty ground. As usual, I had gotten nothing on my dress, only on my mouth. I pulled out my handkerchief and wiped the blood away. Then I turned and ran inside. I went over to Guiseppe, shaking. _

_"Help, oh please, help!" I said to him urgently. _

_"What's wrong?" He asked, worriedly._

_"Someones been k-killed; outside." My body wracked with shakes. Guiseppe shot a look at Johnathan Gilbert, signaling him to get up. _

_"Come on," he said, pulling me outside. He walked over to the body, automatically examining it's neck._

_Maybe this town did know a little to much about vampires._

_"What happened?" Guiseppe asked urgently. Just then Johnathan appeared from the door way and ran over to us._

_"I-I came out for some f-fresh air and I saw that p-poor m-man on the ground d-dead." I put my head in my hands. _

_"Was it a vampire?" Johnathan asked._

_"Yes," Guiseppe replied, "We should alert the council."_

_"Council? Vampires?" I asked, faux hysterical, looking between the two men._

_"Let me explain."_

"So, he told me about the council; how vampires were reality, not fiction. Of course, I already knew that. After that incident they had to let me in on the council, which gave me a _huge_ advantage."

"I still don't understand," Stefan said, "I can remember those days, the ones when I was young and you were almost like our sister, except, well, if you were our sister you wouldn't have been able to go out with... you know who." I nodded, grimacing. "But then I _also_ remember you in 1864 as Katherine's sister, but at the time I didn't remember you from before Katherine introduced you; from when you were our sitter, the time I remember now." I frowned, the story getting to the confusing part. "I guess I know why that is though," Stefan said sadly. "You compelled us to forget you, to never remember your time with us."

"I had to," I said.

"Because of Katherine?" He asked, knowing the answer was yes.

"She wanted to live in Mystic Fall, Stefan. You weren't allowed to remember me because if you did you wouldn't be able to believe the lie. And the lie was my life."


	9. Torture of The Past

Chapter 8

"But I thought you loved us." Stefan said, his face looking so lonesome, I wanted to go comfort him.

"Oh, Stefan darling, I did! Making you and your brother forget was one of the hardest things I ever did! And when I came back, I could barely stop myself from bringing back memories neither of you would remember."

"I remember now," He said, and I was over to him in a second, hugging him.

"Awww Stefan!" It felt good to be with my 'brother' again. He was so much better than my actual sibling.

After we were done our little reunion he finally asked, "So what brings you back to Mystic Falls?"

"Beth," I said.

"Ahhh, so will you two be staying here long?"

"I hope so, but with Beth I really don't know. It's just horrible living with her though. I swear she brings someone home every night. It's disgusting." I shook my head.

"Well, would you like to stay with us?" Stefan asked.

"No, no, it's fine. I'll have to deal with her anyways, I'm the one who should be used to it by now," I said declining the offer.

"I understand," He said.

I nodded, "So what about you? What brings Mr. Stefan Salvatore to town?"

"A girl," He said a little sheepishly.

I leaned forward, "Stefan! That's great! What's her name?"

"Elena."

"Well, I'll have to meet this Elena girl," I said, happy Stefan had finally found someone.

"There's one more thing," Stefan said reluctantly.

"What is it?" I was wondering how bad it could be.

"Damon's in town and he's staying with me." Even though I already knew this, it was still very bad.

"I know, I've been trying to avoid him," I said.

"Avoid me?" A voice said from the doorway. We both turned to find Damon standing there, grinning. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

He came over to us and I stood up.

"I have to go," I said abruptly. I brushed past Damon and went out the door. I knew leaving the house was not going to get me away, but I started walking to civilization anyway. After about ten seconds walking at a human pace, he was there grabbing my arm, spinning me around to face him.

"I'm so sorry," He said, pain obvious in his face, "I had no idea then."

"The hell you had no idea! You had every idea of what you were doing; you weren't under any compulsion!" I was so angry I was about to throw a punch.

"I didn't remember your importance to me when I did those things to you," He pleaded.

"Oh, so you do that to random _strangers_? That makes it sooo much better, Damon," I said sarcastically. He was about to speak, but I cut him off, "Face it. Back then you would do anything for _her_; Katherine."

He knew I was right. "I'm so sorry," he said again.

"You _tortured _me, Damon. And you didn't think twice about it." With that I turned on my heel and stormed away, leaving the Salvatore I used to love staring after me.

_I decided I should go say hello to Pearl on this nice morning. It gave me an excuse to get out of the house. Away from Beth and Katherine. Of course they would catch up with me at some point in the day. I was walking through the fields, taking the long way into town. I wasn't kidding myself about the nice day; I could feel the warm breeze tangling through my hair. I was at the end of the field going into the path through the woods. The path was a nice place to ride my favorite horse, Charity Belle, a pure white horse. Beth tells me it's not lady like to ride a horse, but I do anyways. Halfway down the path I heard a crunch. I automatically turned in the direction of the sound. After a moment of silence I turned back around to feel a stake pass through my chest._

_I woke up dazed and disoriented. There was an aching pain in my chest and numbness fogging my brain. My dress was torn to shreds. My hand went to the hole that had come through the front of my torso, purposely missing my heart, but hitting a spot that would do damage. It was barely healing, probably because of the vervain injected into me that was causing my body to rack with seizures._

_There were panicked tears escaping my eyes as I looked at my surroundings. I was in an old bedroom, one that I recognized. It was an abandoned house the Salvatores and I used to run away to in the before days, as I call them. I always loved the bedroom because, other than the dust, it was almost like it was still used. It felt so comfy in the otherwise creepy house that I sometimes ended up staying the night there. Of course what the Salvatores didn't know was that I occasionally would bring my prey here to feed._

_The last thing I remembered before I was brought to this place from the past was getting staked. I looked around for any sign of life- or the living dead. I would have gotten the hell out of here if I had had any control of my limbs._

_"Hello?" I asked shakily. I saw a figure appear in the doorway. I could hear a heartbeat so I knew it wasn't a vampire. But what other person would know how to paralyze me, a vampire? Well, in this town I guess you never know who knows your secrets._

_The figure was a man's. He stepped into the light of the room._

_"Damon?"_

_He smiled and for the first time in my life I was afraid of that beautiful face._

_"Damon," I said again, "What's going on?"_

_Damon said nothing for a few moments, but finally he spoke, "I'm here to teach you a lesson."_

_"What? Damon that's crazy. Why would __**you**__ need to teach __**me**__ a lesson?" I wished I could put a little more emphasis into the statement, but at the moment it was hard to say much at all._

_"Katherine said so. She said you weren't loyal enough to her and, well, that isn't good." He shrugged like it was a simple fact._

_"But we barely know each other," I said, my voice beginning to shake._

_"That makes it easier." Then he came over to my weak body and pulled out a gun._

_"You don't get any more vervain because I want you to feel this," Damon said, launching a wooden bullet straight through my skull. I screamed, blood gushing from my head, onto the floor where so many of my victim's had been. The scream echoed through the house. But the sreaming never stopped to much later._

**a/n: I was really excited to put Damon into this story and finally he's arrived! Well, even if it isn't in quite a nice way... Anyways, I had a bunch of endings to this chapter, but I ended up picking this one, obviously. Well please please please let me know what you think! Review ^^**


	10. The Bark Before The Bite

**authors note!: okay i know i haven't updated in a longgg while but i don't know. i felt like adding to this story. well, just some things... follow me on twitter (prettygrlrock_) and youtube (hugsxkissable) if u like my writing.. or just me :) this chapter may be a little touchy, feely, but no smut. not yet. haha not quite ready for that, but maybe if I get enough reviews i'll go for it. this chapter may be long or very short. i haven't decided yet... anyways you probably don't want to keep reading me ramble. So with further ado, here's Chapter 9!**

After quite enough time of consideration- and anger- I finally decided to leave the house; blow off some steam from the encounter with the devil earlier. I opened up the large closet and pulled the clothes aside to find the items I only used in certain situations. I wasn't the kind of person who was a slut. I always thought Beth was that sister, and I didn't want to be anything close to her.

But tonight was different. I wasn't myself. Not at all. I was pissed and wanted to take my mind off of the complexity of my life.

That's why I pulled out the shimmering black dress with the low cut and barely covered ass. That's why I put on an abundance of makeup on my already beautiful face. That's why I went to the club.

The club lights shined down onto my pale skin, turning it assorted colors. It was a small place just outside of Mystic Falls. It was alive with countless people. There was a sizable dance floor where most people were dancing, rubbing up against each other. I walked over to the long bar in the back of the room. I sat down on the red leather stool.

"A strawberry tequila extra alcohol," I said to the tasty looking bar tender, while I spun around on the swiveling seat.

"Can I see some I.D. please?" He asked holding out his hand to take my card. I looked straight into his boring brown eyes.

"You don't need my I.D.," I said compelling him.

He turned and walked away to pour my drink. I surveyed the room searching for some entertainment. I saw a group of people my age- not my actual age, of course. They were all lounging on the booth, all of them drunk- but one. It was a guy with black hair that sweeped to the side of his forehead in an adorable way. Not at all emo, though. He was wearing dark jeans and an Abercrombie shirt. Neither of us looked over-dressed or under-dressed even though our attire was completely different. He wasn't all alone, being the only one not drunk, but he joined in on the other's laughter and fun.

The bartender brought me my drink and i sipped it languidly, watching the group across the floor. The alcohol coursed through my veins and I felt a little tipsy. I deposited the empty glass onto the bar counter.

I walked across the lit up floor to the boy, who was now leaning back in his chair. I could see the veins pulsing under the skin of his neck as it elongated slightly backwards. I could see as his head turned towards the noise my heels were making as they made their way towards him. His eyes widened a little as he took me in; my long brown locks, perfectly sculpted body, and deep gray eyes. The group he was with was clearly to drunk to notice me joining their pack.

"Uh, hey?" The guy said, not believing I was really there to talk to him.

"Hello," I said, smiling slightly.

"What's your name?" He said, choking a little on his words.

"Alex."

"I'm Justin," Justin said, trying to make his own name sound as good as mine did.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I winked at him.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked. Before he could respond I had grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the floor as the lights flashed red.

The music pounded in the background as we stood in the middle of the dance floor, dancing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed up against his purely compact body. At first we kind of just moved slowly to the fast music, but not long after we were fully dancing. My hands moved down his back as his moved down to my ass. I rubbed up against him and could sense him becoming more excited. I spun my body around so that my back was against his chest. I dipped down so that my short dress lifted slightly revealing a few inches. I straightened back up and slid my hands around his waist.

"Let's leave," I purred. He nodded silently and his eyes were large. Justin followed me back out to my car and we slid into the backseat. Having being very experienced in the art of hunting I locked the car doors without him even noticing. My dress rided on the leather seat, and I pulled Justin towards me. He had become more confident in his actions and his lips were on me moving quickly. For just a moment I felt as though his kissing was actually enjoyable, but there was only one person's lips I had ever truly craved. I shoved the thoughts away as I literally shoved Justin down onto the seat. His fingers tangled in my hair and I twisted my head so my lips were resting on his neck. Now I was the one grabbing his hair - to yank his head back. He yelped at my sudden change.

_The bark before the bite_, I thought.

But for some reason my inner dog couldn't bring me to carry out the deed.

**a/n: yeah, so Alex can bring out her sexy side, but she can't even bite Justin?**

**btw, don't forget that name cause it might pop up again (:**

**I have some really nice suprises up my sleeve, so **_**please**_** leave a review so I can get the motivation to continue this story. **

**And I know this was a short chapter, but I am currently not doing very well in Alegbra, so I've been having to spend quite some time on that. Grrrr. Message me if you have any website suggestions on Algebra ;)**

**Haha just kidding (sort of). Yall don't want to hear about MY issues - but what about Alex's? Leave a review and answers will be revealed!**

**Thanks for reading! (:**


End file.
